Mrs Mangel
Eleanor "Nell" Mangel was a character in Neighbours from Episode 242 - 29 April 1986 to Episode 842 - 25 October 1988. She was the first female villian of the show and always rubbed up the other residents of Ramsay Street the wrong way so it is no wonder everyone breathed a huge sigh of relief when she left Ramsay Street in October 1988 to live 12000 miles away in England, never to return to Erinsborough. One lady who was pleased to see her go was Madge Bishop. Mrs Mangel was played by Vivean Gray. Backstory Nell (Unknown maiden surname) was born in about 1925. She had a sister Isabelle. Nell met and married Len Mangel in about 1946 and they had a daughter Amanda Mangel in 1950 and Joe Mangel in 1962. Len and Nell split up in about 1980. 1986-1988 Mrs Mangel began frequenting The Lassiters Complex in April 1986. She turned up to watch the Pancake Competition. Jack Lassiter thought she was called Mrs Ringer. Mrs Mangel was about 60 years old and she rubbed people up the wrong way with her interfering, including reporting Clive Gibbons to the police for unlicensed trading, and reporting Daphne Lawrence for allegedly running a shoddy coffee shop, Daphne's. Nell had a nephew opening up a coffee shop nearby and Clive thought her actions were malicious. As Clive was a practical joker he played a trick on Mrs Mangel and she said she would never nter this cafe again. Nell Mangel then moved into No 32 Ramsay Street in June 1986. Having made a name for herself as the resident busybody, many people were not pleased that she was thier new neighbour. She began poking her nose into all the neighbours businesses and was dishing out unwanted advice and always grassing up the troublesome teenage residents to their parents. She insisted any new neighbours kept to a strict regime such as keeping gardens tidy. In mid 1988 Mrs Mangel met John Worthington. He was from England and offered Nell the opportunity to move there once they married. In October 1988, Mrs Mangel married John and the following day they waved goodbye to Ramsay Street. The taxi drove out of Ramsay Street to the airport, Mrs Mangel took one last ever glimpse at Ramsay Street as she left the area forever. Nell had finally left Ramsay Street and Erinsborough behind to move 10'000 miles to England. Everyone in the street breathed a high sigh of relief when the old battleaxe was no longer around. Her son Joe moved into No 22, so much more quieter members of the Mangel family were still to stick around. Post 1988 - Living in England Nell Mangel settled down to life as Mrs Worthington and settled in St Alban's, Hertfordshire. She was plagued by a few health problems once she arrived in England. She had a heart attack and had to have a massive heart bypass operation. She was faced with huge medical expenses and sold No 32 but Helen Daniels had bought it. Mrs Mangel kept in touch with Helen via letters and Helen informed Nell of what is going on in Ramsay Street. After Helen died in 1997, Mrs Mangel probably was unable to keep track on what is going on in Erinsborough so much as Joe and Jane had left the area by then. In 2005, it was stated that Nell is still alive and living in England. In 2015, 10 years later, Nell was still said to be alive. In April 2018, her granddaughter Jane Harris returned to Erinsborough. She said that Mrs Mangel is very old now but still going strong. Jane and her gran Mrs Mangel seemed to be contacting each other about something regarding the Helen Daniels painting. Living with Mrs Mangel has rubbed off on Jane as she has turned into a copy of her gossipy, nosey grandmother. In early May 2018, Jane was told some awful news about her grandmother. She had passed away. Memorable info Birthday: Unknown, about 1925 Died: 1st May 2018 Full Name: Ellen Mangel (Nee Unknown) Personality Bossy, rude, a snitch and quite vindictive is what Mrs Mangel was, however even Mrs Mangel did mellow a bit over time while not completely losing her sharp edge. Her amount of gossiping made Eileen Clarke look like she minded her own business. Quotes Disgusting!!! - What she said when she saw lovers kissing in the street, or heard any smutty talk. "How dare you!!" Whenever someone brought her up on her behaviour. Its very rude to whisper you know - If she heard people talking about her not to her. First Line: "That's not fair. You're bending the rules" about the pancake competition Final Line: "Goodbye...Goodbye" to her neighbours from inside the taxi as she leaves Erinsborough for ever. Family Spouse Len Mangel (1957-1987), John Worthington (1988-2018) (her death) Siblings '''1 brother, Isabelle '''Children Amanda Harris (nee Mangel) (c1950), Joe Mangel (1963) Grandchildren Jane Harris, Toby Mangel Nephews/Nieces 1 known nephew Pets - Bouncer (1987-1988) See also *Mrs Mangel - List of appearances *Mangel Family Tree Gallery Episode400-10.png|Mrs Mangel in Clive Gibbons' dream in Episode 400 - 5 December 1986 441-15.png|Mrs Mangel in Episode 441 - 9 March 1987. 458-3.png|Mrs Mangel in Episode 458 - 1 April 1987. 487-8.png|Mrs Mangel getting drunk with Harold Bishop in Episode 487 - 12 May 1987. 488-2.png|Mrs Mangel falling over drunk in Episode 488 - 13 May 1987. 495-2.png|Mrs Mangel with Daphne Clarke in hospital in Episode 495 - 22 May 1987. 523-35.png|Mrs Mangel catching Charlene Robinson's wedding bouquet in Episode 523 - 1 July 1987. Category:Neighbours characters. Category:Past characters. Category:Characters first seen in 1986. Category:Characters last seen in 1988. Category:Mangel family. Category:Pensioners. Category:Neighbours bad girls. Category:Neighbours gossips. Category:Births circa 1925. Category:1957 marriages. Category:1988 marriages. Category:Iconic Neighbours characters Category:2018 deaths Category:Characters who died off-screen Category:Residents of 32 Ramsay Street.